


I Swear To God It Was There

by uku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uku/pseuds/uku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit, what was I going to say to her? My mouth is agape and nothing is coming out. Words, what are words? "I-I um," Well we're off to a great start here aren't we? "I just wanted to say you look absolutely beautiful today, Lydia. Especially with that, uh, thing in your hair." I point at the spindly thing in her hair, all of which looks particularly gothic but hey maybe she's trying a new style and whatnot. That's what girls do, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear To God It Was There

**Author's Note:**

> I like banter. Dialogue. Whatever this is called.

"Let me just--you know what I'm just going to ask you something and ignore your feeble attempts at ignoring me okay." It's not that I'm offended by it or anything. Okay, well, I am, but--I'm supposed to be gentlemanly, right? To get the girl? That is how it works, isn't it? Or is Notting Hill lying to me? 

God damn it I love that movie. Lydia, beautiful, beautiful Lydia with her beautiful, beautiful strawberry-blonde hair--and it is most definitely strawberry blonde, I may add, turns around as graceful as a freaking swan because she's _Lydia_ , obviously.

No I am not infatuated with her. "What, Stiles," she sighs and it's like music to my ears. Jesus, how much more of a love-struck teenager could I possibly be? 

Oh shit, what was I going to say to her? My mouth is agape and  _nothing_ is coming out. Words, what are words? "I-I um," Well we're off to a great start here aren't we? "I just wanted to say you look absolutely beautiful today, Lydia. Especially with that, uh, thing in your hair." I point at the spindly thing in her hair, all of which looks particularly gothic but hey maybe she's trying a new style and whatnot. That's what girls do, don't they?

Why I am so damn confused all the time. "Wait, what thing?" Lydia feels at the top of her head, looking up all cute and confused. "I didn't put any accessory in my hair today."

Oh. Oh no. 

The thing moved.

I look closer, squinting my eyes and then I-

And then I see. 

A spider. "Oh my god." I jump back and well shit way to freak her out Stiles.

"What, what is it?" she squeals, hesitantly touching her hair. It's all kind of cute and such but oh my god--

"It's a-" I start, and bite at my knuckles, nervous to explain. "It's a--well, don't freak out-" That's encouraging, isn't it?

The coldness of her voice is chilling. "Stiles, I am way passed freaking out what the hell is in my hair." 

Hm, well. Apparently not.

"There'saspiderinyourhair." I mumble idiotically, you know, as I do.

"What?"

"There's a spider in your hair!" I shout and granted it gets looks but maybe someone will come and help us then. 

"Oh my god well get it out!" She starts shaking her head, left and right and I watch in horror as it sinks further in.

"Stop, stop shaking!" I wave my arms nervously, and  _I can't see it._ _  
_

"Well, is it gone?" She sighs, standing stock-still. We've seen freaking werewolves and kanimas and various other supernatural creatures and a _spider_ has its spindly, disgusting little hold on us. 

"I think it's lost in your hair," I say hesitantly, and watch as her face slowly falls to annoyance directed (as per usual) at me.

"Well get it out!" She scolds angrily.

"Okay okay I'll--I'll do it." I step closer, running my hands through her hair carefully, trying to find that disgusting piece of--

"Did you get it?" She asks, looking up at me with those adorable hazel eyes. I hadn't noticed but somehow this situation had become intimate, and by intimate I-am-actually-in-Lydia's-breathing-space intimate, which is, needless to say, a rare, if not, impossible occurrence. 

She is so fucking beautiful. "Almost." And the relief that washes across her face melts my heart. Yes I'm a little sensitive, and also insecure about my masculinity but that's a whole other story for whole other time that, frankly, will never occur. 

My pulse jumps when I see it, black, little legs sticking out, but I muster up as much masculinity as I have, and pull.

"Oh." I say, as it comes into focus.

It was a fuzzy.

Lydia comprehends immediately, and punches me in the gut. "You idiot." 

She walks away.

I clutch at my stomach painfully, sighing pleasantly at her lingering touch.

This is what you do when your chance is approximately zero to none.


End file.
